House of Ammut / House of Heroes
House of Ammut / House of Heroes is the season finale of House of Anubis.http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/displaySeries.php?seriesID=514&networkID=25#.UVidL6LqnSh Plot View the Episode Gallery House of Ammut KT and Eddie try to escape but the sinners tell them not to leave and to hand over the key; When Eddie realizes they do not have it, Ammut is unleashed and asks for more souls; it turns out Denby changed the recording to say that they needed the staff to stop Frobisher. KT and Eddie escape at this point and Victor hurries after them; KT and Eddie ask people if they have seen her key but Denby calls them for an assembly and they know it's too late; Meanwhile, while everyone attends the assembly, Frobisher captures everyone's soul except for Willow and immediately runs; She bumps into Eddie and KT on the stage and tells what has happened and she doesn't know what was going on; Earlier, Trudy helped through her sadness over Alfie's rude break up and told her to go to Mr. Sweet about the flea problem and Trudy tells Jerome to write a letter for Joy; Victor is looking for them and they all run; They all run but are crowded by the chaotic people and Frobisher tells them "there is nowhere to hide"; Harriet drives in and takes them which causes him to grow angry; Harriet tells them that KT's key protects people from Ammut and if they get Denby's key, in legend, it is said to stop the evil if they places these keys on the staff; Meanwhile at Anubis house, Alfie, Patricia, Frobisher and the rest of the sinners trick the remainders (Joy, Jerome, Mara, and Trudy) and takes their souls away so that Ammut can get stronger and develop a human form; Meanwhile, Willow, KT, Eddie, and Harriet go to the gatehouse to see Denby asleep with her sun key on. Harriet and Eddie hide as the others, KT and Willow try to take the key off of her. They almost have the key off of her when... Denby wakes up. House of Heroes (This could be the series finale, if House of Anubis isn't renewed for another season. )together,she is still talking. The episode picks up where Willow and KT are taking the key of Denby and she wakes up.Both of them are turned into sinners,and they go after Eddie and Harriet.As they are followed into the woods it is seen that KT is still herself.As she wonders what happened Harriet explains that she took the key from Willow's pocket and placed it in hers to protect her,KT becomes furious at the fact that Willow is in danger as well,but Harriet says they have a better chance of saving everyone(including Willow)with KT on their side.Meanwhile at the school ,Robert and the others prepare for a "Founders Day celebration"to bring in more souls for Ammut.Then "team good"rushes towards the gatehouse which Fabian is guarding;Fabian demands that they prove they are sinners by showing him their eyes.However KT cleverly tricks him by saying how they wouldn't want to keep Ammut waiting.By which he lets them in.In the tank room where earlier Denby was seen telling Ammut how they could rule together is still talking.KT attempts to pull the sun key off from Caroline but is nearly devouvered ,quickly Harriet tosses the key to Eddie and KT who assemble it ,but Harriet is turned a sinner.The "never-ending storm"has begun and "team good"is about to put the key into the staff,but then RFS comes and tries to stop KT from doing it by telling her how he would die if she did.Although reluctant KT and Eddie push the key into the hole,and Ammut leaves taking Caroline with her.Robert although he does survive turns old,and tells KT how she did the right thing.At the school everyone's souls return to them,and the storm has ended.Next Peddie gets back together as well as Alfie and Willow.In the end Mara puts all things aside and lets Joy and Jerome be together.It is seen that Fabian and Mara develop a liking for each other as well as they are both very intelligent.In the end Robert and Harriet set out for Egypt,and everyone enjoys an amazing fireworks display happy and safe.The end. Cast *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *John Sackville as [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Frobisher-Smythe Robert Frobisher-Smythe''] *Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby *Felicity Gilbert as Ammut References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis Category:Season Finales